vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoji Mujo
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A (Higher via hax) Name: Kyoji Mujo Origin: S-CRY-ED Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Alter user Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, BFR, Power Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Body Manipulation Attack Potency: Continent level (Made an energy ball bigger then Africa by a lot) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range; higher with hax Standard Equipment: Various technology and gadgets Intelligence: Considered the smartest man in the world (Note this is a series filled with people who have IQ's of 400) Weaknesses: Mentally insane Notable Attacks and Abilities: Absorption:: Kyoji's original "Alter" ability. Kyoji can freely drain the "Alter" energy from any user through either his breath or his hands, integrating their unique energy signature into his own body and enabling him to replicate at least a portion of their capabilities, while the targeted user has their very composition disintegrated (even powerful characters such as Kigetsuki could be dematerialized in seconds). After absorbing the powers of The Crystal "Alter", Kyoji could also implement an electric field onto the opponent, in order to paralyze and neutralize movements while "Absorption" is in effect. Electric Field: Stolen from "The Crystal". Kyoji can release electrical bolts from his palm, which then "wrap" around a target in a field of voltage, continually electrocuting them for the duration of the technique as they are paralyzed on the spot. White Trick & Black Joker: Stolen from "The Crystal". In mêlée combat, Kyoji primarily attacks by transmuting its arms into a distinctive color pattern: black on the right-hand side, white on the left-hand side. These converted limbs typically function by either unleashing a powerful and sustained electric shock on physical contact, or by being further transformed into high-velocity rotating drills to tear and pierce tough materials. *'Dimensional Travel:' Kyoji is capable of opening up individual portals and freely traversing the tunnel into the "Alter" parallel dimension, and travel back into the real world. *'Electronic Technopathy:' Stolen from the Elian Twin Clones. Following the destruction of the Alter Fortress' central reactor, Kyoji was able to restore power to the entire megastructure and all of its internal installations by entirely absorbing the "Alter" capabilities of the Elian twin clones. *'Summon Alter:' Following the obtaining of its powers, Kyoji also gained the ability to freely call upon the assistance of The Crystal for combat. Mutated Form: The mutation of Kyoji Mujo likely occurred as a result of direct contamination through overexposure to the "Alter" dimension (though this is unconfirmed, outside of the fact that the parallel dimension was responsible). Mutant Kyoji appears incapable of using his standard "Absorption" effect, though again this is merely conjecture. *'Energy Tendril Swarm:' The spines across mutated Kyoji's back glow a deep black coloration with a crimson red outline, before unleashing dozens to hundreds of energetic tendrils of the same color. The tendril swarm is omnidirectional and individual tendrils extend for at least several kilometers, smashing through any structural obstacles without loss of momentum and with Kyoji being able to distort the beam's direction in mid-air. The blasts disperse after a few seconds of stability. Only the most powerful characters ("Proud Fist" Kazuma and "Stage 3 Zetsuei Ryuhou) can likely withstand this barrage. *'Giga Laser:' Mutant Kyoji generates a medium-sized sphere of black energy with white and red outlines from the hole in his head, before unleashing a large beam from the sphere towards the opponent. Total environmental effects are unknown, due to "Proud Fist" Kazuma easily dispersing the energy, though it would not be entirely unreasonable to suggest its energy output is equivalent to the sum of the "Energy Tendril Swarm". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:S-CRY-ED Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists